Don't Be Too Loud
by arisnamesake
Summary: Une soirée film entre Rachel et Quinn dérape sur tout autre chose lorsque le film devient un peu trop chaud. (one shot — smut/lemon très explicite — masturbation, ciseaux)


L'époque de leur petite guerre entre amis-ennemies était bien révolue depuis la fin du lycée, et Rachel et Quinn s'entendaient comme de vraies amies maintenant. Alors que Rachel vivant à New-York avec son meilleur ami, Kurt, il n'était pas rare que la blondinette lui rende visite, certains soirs, pour discuter ou regarder la télévision. Leur film était bien entamé, et Rachel avait fini par poser sa tête sur l'épaule de son amie, concentrée sur les images qui défilaient sur le petit écran devant elles. Ce n'était pas le luxe, mais Rachel adorait son appartement dans la grande pomme, et Quinn adorait Rachel.

Le film suivait son fil sans embuche, jusqu'à la première scène d'amour, où les deux protagonistes commencèrent à se déshabiller, avant de faire sauvagement l'amour, les images et les bruits qui remplissaient le salon de laissait que peu de place à leur imagination, et Quinn senti rapidement Rachel se tendre à ses côtés, probablement mal à l'aise à l'idée de voir une scène si graphique alors qu'elles étaient ensemble. Un sourire s'afficha sur les lèvres de la jolie blonde, mais elle ne dit rien, laissant la scène se terminer sur le climax des deux amoureux, alors que Rachel serra ses cuisses entre elles, cherchant une friction qu'elle ne pouvait obtenir. Pas là, pas maintenant. Elle prendrait soin de tout ça plus tard, lorsque Quinn aurait quitté l'appartement, seule dans sa chambre. L'idée de pouvoir se masturber ne fit que plus l'exciter, et elle se redressa finalement sur le canapé, le regard toujours fixait sur l'écran, trop honteuse pour regarder son amie.

Il ne fallu que trois scènes pour arriver à une nouvelle scène de sexe dans le film, et Rachel regretta le choix du film. C'était sensuel, c'était violent, et elle pouvait sentir son entrejambe s'échauffer au fil des gémissements. Complètement prise par les images qui défilaient devant elle et les coups de bassin qu'on devinait dans la pénombre du film, elle ne remarqua même pas que son amie l'observait, la lèvre inférieure pincée entre ses dents. Oh, Quinn aussi, était excitée. Mais ce n'était pas le film, qui avait fait monter la chaleur en elle, mais bien les réactions de la brunette à ses côtés. Elle pouvait la sentir bouillir d'envie alors qu'elle la regardait profiter des ébats sexuels parfaitement fictifs devant eux. Elle la voulait, elle voulait la posséder plus que jamais. Une main timide et pourtant sûre d'elle se glissa sur sa cuisse, lentement, et Rachel ouvrit légèrement ses cuisses, comme par réflexe, son corps brûlant d'envie d'être touché. Il n'en fallu pas plus à Quinn pour glisse sa main jusqu'à l'intérieur de ses cuisses, sur son entrejambe, et Rachel détourna finalement le regard de l'écran.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Elle aurait voulu s'énerver, mais c'est un véritable murmure plein de désir qui quitta ses lèvres, incapable de se contrôler.

« T'as l'air de mourir d'envie, Rachel. »

« C'est faux. » tenta de se justifier la brunette, ses cuisses se resserrant sur la main de son amie avant de lâcher un soupir de plaisir. « Enfin.. peut-être pas. »

Quinn commença à remuer ses doigts sur le tissu de son pyjama, sentant la chaleur de son entrejambe malgré les couches qui la séparait de son intimité. Rachel ouvrit un peu plus les jambes, profitant de la sensation, et il n'en fallu pas plus pour que Quinn plonge sa main derrière l'élastique de sa taille, dans le pantalon et la culotte de la chanteuse, venant directement trouver son clitoris. Elle l'avait tellement imaginé, ce moment, alors qu'elle se caressait elle-même, qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être de plus en plus excitée.

« T'es trempée… » chuchota-t-elle, ses doigts cherchant le meilleur moyen de faire plaisir à son amie.

Un gémissement lui indiqua le meilleur mouvement, et elle s'y appliqua, profitant de chaque son de la brunette. Les jambes écartées, la tête en arrière, Rachel prenait son pied, jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir.

« Merde, c'est Kurt. Arrête-toi. »

Elle se redressa légèrement, mais Quinn aimait beaucoup trop sentir ses doigts contre l'humidité de Rachel pour s'arrêter. Attrapant le plaid à côté d'elle, elle le mit sur elles, les couvrant alors que ses doigts continuèrent de procurer du plaisir à la jeune femme.

« Salut les filles, soirée cinéma ? » demanda Kurt lorsqu'il arriva à leur niveau.

« Ouais, on adore ce film. Pas vrai Rachel ? » demanda Quinn, un sourire aux lèvres, sa main caressant toujours le clitoris de son amie.

« On a-adore, oui ! »

Rachel semblait trop excitée pour un simple film, ce qui fit froncer les sourcils à Kurt, qui ne chercha pourtant pas à comprendre plus loin. Rachel avait toujours été particulière.

« Je vais me coucher, vous pouvez terminer tranquillement. Bye, Quinn. »

Et sur ces mots, il disparu dans sa chambre, alors que Quinn reprit des mouvements plus amples avec son bras.

« Oh… Quinn, merde. T'avais pas le… Ah! le droit.. »

« C'était drôle, et il n'a pas compris, ne t'en fait pas. »

Elle sourit un peu, retirant finalement sa main de son pantalon, qu'elle apporta à sa bouche pour suçoter ses doigts.

« Mais Quinn, j'ai pas jouit ! »

« Tu pensais pas jouir seule, si ? J'ai envie de toi, Rachel… »

C'était à la fois une affirmation et une question, un besoin de savoir si elle était prête à aller plus loin. Quinn en avait tellement envie, qu'elle ne prit que quelques secondes pour remonter sa jupe et retirer sa culotte, complètement trempée. Rachel l'observa, hésitant un instant avant de retirer à son tour son pantalon et sa culotte.

« Parfait. » sourit Quinn, venant s'asseoir à califourchon sur elle.

Le plaid cachant toujours leurs corps dénudés, elle se plaça entre les jambes de Rachel, attrapant une de ses cuisses pour redresser sa jambe, glissant l'une des siennes dessous, venant coller son intimité encore froide à celle brulante de son amie.

« Han ! » gémit Rachel, bien trop fort.

« Sois pas si bruyante.. »

Quinn savait que Kurt n'était pas loin, et elles devaient être discrètes. Mais l'envie prenait le dessus, et elle commença à bouger ses hanches, son entrejambe frottant contre celui de Rachel, sensuellement, lui arrachant autant de gémissements que possible. Des gémissements discrets, qui ne faisaient qu'encourager la blonde dans ses actions.

« Comment tu sais faire tout ça ? »

Un sourire s'afficha sur les lèvres de la blonde alors qu'elle se rappelait la première fois où on lui avait fait l'amour de cette façon. Une autre brune, une autre chanteuse, qui ne lui avait vraiment pas laissé le temps de réaliser à quel point c'était nouveau, tant le plaisir avait vite prit place.

« Santana. »

chuchota-t-elle, pour ne pas gémir son nom, alors qu'elle se perdait doucement elle aussi dans son plaisir, la bouche entrouverte pour laisser sortir de légers soupirs d'aise.

« Putain, j'aurais aimé voir ça. »

Les hanches de Rachel s'accélérèrent à l'idée de voir Quinn et Santana s'envoyer en l'air, la jolie blonde complètement soumise à la latina au dessus d'elle. Elle sentit son orgasme se profiler, et s'accrocha aux hanches de Quinn, la rapprochant d'elle, alors qu'elle resserrait sa main sur la cuisse de la brune.

« Je vais venir… » gémit à nouveau Rachel.

« Vas-y Rachel, jouis pour moi. »

Quinn accéléra ses mouvements, donnant des coups de bassin là où elle sentait que Rachel les aimait le plus. Elle se faisait presque sauvage, alors que de léger gémissement lui échappèrent. Les yeux rivés sur Rachel, elle la vit atteindre son orgasme, fermer les yeux et balancer la tête en arrière, silencieuse au possible, alors qu'elle tremblait de tout son être. Quinn ne s'arrêta pas pour autant, bien au contraire. La vision devant elle l'excitait bien trop, et elle se remit à frotter son intimité contre celle de la chanteuse violemment, cherchant son propre point de non-retour. L'orgasme de Rachel s'atténua et elle retrouva son esprit, juste au moment où son amie ferma à son tour les yeux.

« Ça vient, putain… » marmonna-t-elle, sentant son bas ventre se torde.

Un tout petit peu plus, et elle y serait. Rachel le savait, mais elle voulait avoir un rôle à jouer dans cet orgasme. Glissant sa main entre leurs intimités, elle enfonça rapidement deux doigts dans l'intimité trempée de son amie, comme elle avait l'habitude de se le faire, et alla chercher directement ce point qui faisait perdre la tête aux femmes. Quinn n'était pas une exception, et alors que la chanteuse recourba ses doigts en elle, elle se tendit complètement, et il ne lui fallu que quelques vas et viens pour jouir violemment.

« Rachel ! » cria-t-elle, oubliant totalement qu'elles étaient loin d'être seules.

Elle atteignait l'orgasme comme rarement au paravent, se cambrant en gémissant, Rachel continuant de la doigter jusqu'à ce qu'elles se calment et qu'elle ne sorte enfin ses doigts d'elle. Rachel les porta à sa bouche, fixant Quinn alors qu'elle les lécha un à un.

« Tu me donnes envie de te baiser à nouveau. »

« Quand tu parles comme ça, tu me donnes envie qu'on baise à nouveau. »

Et les deux filles lâchèrent un léger rire, alors que Quinn se laissa tomber à côté de son amie, faisant face à l'écran qui annonçait le générique de fin de leur film.

« La prochaine fois, le sexe d'abord et le film après, d'accord ? » demanda Rachel.

« Deal. »

—

_N'hésitez pas à laisser une review et à me proposer d'autres idées de ships pour mes futures histoires !_


End file.
